Nine of Clubs
Cheol-han Cho, also known as the Nine of Clubs, is the Security Director for Division 39 during Mercenaries: Playground of Destruction. ExOps bio : Name: Cheol-han Cho : "Cho is responsible for security within Division 39. As such, he is the closest thing Division 39 has to an intelligence director. While Division 39 operated covertly from within President Kim's government, Cho was responsible for ensuring that neither Kim, nor his closest advisors ever learned of Song's plans." In-game Cho is located north-west of the DMZ. Travel along the dirt road and you will eventually pass a small AN defense perimeter with an Officer, some soldiers and a M1025 Scout. A little further up is a sandbag barricade with a heavy machine gun and grenade launcher MG nests. There are also two UH-60s flying above giving whatever support they can. Further up the road are two Sungri Scouts that can easily be destroyed with the grenade launcher MG and a small bunker can be found that will constantly generate endless KPA soldiers that include both regular soldiers and ones wielding RPGS. The grenade launcher MG is not powerful enough to destroy it so it is best to use a RPG or a cheap and quick Surgical Strike airstrike. Once the bunker is destroyed you have two choices to either follow the road left or right. The right road will lead to Cho, while the left will lead to the rest of the Allies fight with the KPA forces however there is a BMP APC at the end so it could be worth it. Going left will lead to more M1025 Scouts and some AN soldiers, also if the UH-60s survive the previous encounter they will fly over to here too. There will be two more small bunkers with RPG troops, destroy these and proceed up the hill passing three MG nests. Once the player gets to the top they will see a large bunker with many Sungri Scouts pouring out and a very useful BMP APC. Destroy the Sungri's and hijack the BMP and go back to the fork in the road, this time choosing the right path and heading north-east. Following the north-east route you will pass 6 small blockades mostly with regular troops and MG nests, however if you took the BMP from earlier this shouldn't be a problem, except for the last barricade which is guarded by an RPG-7 soldier who can damage your APC. You will then drive into a large area overlooking a cliff. This area contains a large bunker that will continue to generate endless soldiers who will be either regular or RPG soldiers. The player's first priority should be the helipad next to the cliff which has a MD-500 Scout parked on it. The player could either blow it up or ditch their BMP and quickly get into the MD-500 before any of the soldiers in the area commander it. With the MD the player can use the minigun to kill the soldiers quickly and easily, and destroy their BMP with the anti-tank missiles so none of the soldiers take it. After all initial hostiles are dealt with head over to Cho who is using a RPD and knock him out. Due to the bunker constantly spawning soldiers, some of which have RPGs, it is best to load Cho inside one of the nearby Sungri Scouts and drive back to the AN defense point and call for extraction there. Cho has a bounty of $25 000 alive or $12 500 dead. Trivia *He, along with the 2, 4, 6 and 7 of Clubs were the only number cards who worked with President Kim's government. Related pages *Clubs *Deck of 52 Category:Deck of 52 Category:Mercenaries Category:Characters Category:North Korean Category:Clubs